fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trials 2 Part 1: Niklas
Niklas was lined up along the shore of the sea along with his other guild mates. He was kind of glad that the first challenge was water, as it was his element......but he was also pretty nervous. It didn't matter how fast you got to the chest, it mattered if you could figure out the riddle. Thank god Niklas read a lot of riddle books over the past 2 years, yet it still didn't make him feel any better. Niklas knew that Tojima would be a big threat along with Umi, both were extremely smart. Scorpius he felt would be easier as he was bad at riddles. "Let's just hope I don't get smoked by my wife", Niklas muttered, stealing a glance at Mandi. The shot signaling the start was blaring. Niklas dove into the water and starting moving his arms swiftly under the water in fluid motions. Soon, the currents changed direction and pushed Niklas through the water at an impossibly fast speed. He swept through the blue water, going through sea forest, coral caves and a ton of danger zones. The scenery was beautiful though. The sun shined in the water on a price of glass making a beautiful spectrum of colors in every direction. "Glass.....Glass!!", Niklas thought. He knew he was almost too something. Niklas soon came upon a shipwreck. "There has to be a chest in there somewhere, right?", Niklas thought to himself. He swam toward the shipwreck. The ship was quite small in size, with holes dotting the underside. It's sails we ripped apart into shreds as if something attack it. Niklas didn't want to find out. Niklas stopped the flow of the currents and frog swam to a hole for and entrance. Niklas saw a chest inside and did a little jig in the water, showing he was happy. All of a sudden, teeth the size of butchers knives came out of no where. It was a giant shark. "Megladon?", Niklas questioned to himself as he dodged out of the way. The shark was humongous. It had a white underside and a color of greenish-blue for the rest. It had giant beady eyes that glared at Niklas. The shark made a U-Turn and charged Nikals head on. Niklas performed his ice shard technique by compacting the particles in the surrounding water to make icicles that flew toward the shark. The shark dodged them with surprisingly swift movements. The shark was almost on top of Niklas when he made an ice shield. Niklas used thks as an opportunity to freeze the shark. Niklas swam around the wall and started moving his arms in a fast but swift movement from side to side. The surrounding water swirled around the shark and froze it in a globe of ice. It sunk to the bottom with the shark inside of it. Niklas swam back to the chest and opened it. Inside was a waterproof paper that read: Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? "It's the Toveri Alliance!", Niklas thought while writing down as his answer. "The 6 pillars of different stone supporting the same structure" ''is representing the 6 different guilds that make up the alliance! ''"Lie in a circle, wait in black" represents the circle of black that the symbol is in! Niklas made his way up to the surface taking in a nice breath of air. Niklas started to wonder how everyone else was doing....especially Mandi. "She wasn't fit for this challenge! She is a fire mage who hates riddles. And here we are, under the sea finding out a riddle.....not good. But I guess figuring out your own challenges is part of being S-Class.", Niklas thought to himself. Below him, Niklas saw a familiar figure with jaws. Niklas knew it was the shark again, the Megladon. He had read up before on the Megladon, it could swallow humans whole and it was known for its terror under the black sea...even though the water couldn't get much lighter than this. Niklas started to swirl in a circle in the water, preparing to use his Water Spout Technique. The water below him rose and spun in a swirling tornado that he was floating in, 20 feet above the water. Seeing this, the Megladon retreated. Niklas started to move his spout toward the shore in hopes of getting there quickly. When he got to the shore, he found Lady Inari waiting for him. "Looks like your the first one", Sammara said with a smile. Niklas handed her the paper with the answer. "Go wait in side the guild hall, others will join shortly",Sammara said. "Thank you", Niklas replied.